Truth or Dare?
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: What will happen when our most beloved characters are reunited in a tavern named "Ilirea's Drinks" to play a simple game called "Truth or Dare"? Pure randomness, dragon laughter and a little bit of drunkenness. Placed a year after Inheritance. AxE MxN
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! :D_

_I'm bringing something different today. A TRUTH OR DARE STORY! I love reading those, so I decided to write my own! This story will have about 25 chapters, if everything goes as planned. _

_Just a few more things: For this story, Eragon will be back to Alagaësia for a week on "vacation". It happens a year after Inheritance and I brought some people back from the dead, you'll discover how. It's stupid, but… I want them to play it._

_It's going to be awesome. And I'm talking to much, so, let's just get into the story :D_

_I hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places of Alagaësia. Only "Ilirea's Drinks" and the plot. Everything else belongs to the great Paolini. Who could put my ships together, just saying. (AxE and MxN. Anyone else who ships them? Someone?)_

Eragon stood still, staring at his mug full of ale, for seconds. Then, those seconds turned into minutes and then into hours.

Saying he was bored would be completely obvious.

"I thought it would be more fun, Saphira." He said to his blue dragon.

"Don't you tell me! We've been here for hours and it's not even midnight!" She replied, raising her voice in his mind, making him awake and realize for how long he has been drinking.

"We have to do something, or I will die of boredom." He reclaimed.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm way past the "Drunk Line" and I'm too tipsy to fly. Think of something" She said, annoyed.

"Do you think it's easy? We're both drunk, there's nothing to do and nobody's he-"Eragon was about to finish his sentence when the doors of "Ilirea's Drinks" opened to Arya, Nasuada, Orik and Orrin's entrance.

Eragon's face lit up as he got up and walked to them.

"Eragon?" Orik asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've heard of this tavern since I got into Ilirea a week ago and…"

"You decided to get drunk?" Orik finished, grinning.

"Not exactly, but…" Eragon said, unsure.

"But?"Orik's grin got even bigger.

"Ok, yes, I decided to get drunk" Shadeslayer admitted, laughing.

"That's my brother!" They laughed and Orik tried to rub Eragon's head, like siblings do, but…

"Orik, that's not going to work." Eragon laughed at the situation, seeing the dwarf jumping to reach his head.

"Haha, how funny." Orik faked a laugh, as he got a drink.

Then, Eragon's attention changed to the Queen of Alagaësia, who didn't frequented taverns quite often.

"I swear I wasn't expecting to see you here, Nasuada. Always working, sometimes you don't even sleep." Eragon said.

"Yes, I know it's not really normal. But I can always be working, can I? I have my days." She replied, smiling.

"What do you mean with 'You're days'? Is Murtagh around?" Eragon started giggling at his own joke.

"Really? He is already around for a few months and you keep torturing me with your 'not-funny' jokes?" She asked.

"You'll never get rid of my jokes until you admit what happened between you two." He smiled.

"Don't mock me, Eragon."

After that, she disappeared in the tavern as he got into a conversation with Arya.

They have been together the past week and he was trying to convince her to leave with him.

Arya wasn't realizing how much time they were spending, but was enough to make her understand surely age doesn't matter.

The doors suddenly opened again to show Murtagh, Farica, Angela, Elva and Trianna.

Murtagh's eyes fell upon Nasuada as he walked to a slight drunken version of her. She was playing a drinking game with a random guy, apparently unknown, at the principal seats. "Nasuada?" He asked, not really sure if it was her.

She turned her back to the poor guy. "Murtagh! You're here?" He was about to answer, but she stopped him. "Whatever get a drink!" She exclaimed, making him get doubt: Was she drinking or was she just extremely happy?

He putted his arm around her back protectively, taking her to the table where Eragon and the others were. "I didn't know you drank." He said.

"And I don't, I'm completely sober!" She said, defensively. He stared at her, when she burst into laughter. "Okay, okay, maybe just a little bit." She laughed.

"Yeah, of course, you're smashed, not drunk." He chuckled, pulling a chair for her.

"What a gentleman, Murtagh." Arya commented. "I didn't know this side of you!"

"Because I've never showed it." He replied. "And I'm not being a gentleman, I'm just pulling the damn chair for her!" He said, slightly blushing.

"Wow, Murtagh, you don't even greet you're brother anymore." Eragon said, sarcastically putting a hand over his heart. "I'm getting hurt!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said "I've been working with you the whole week, I getting sick to see you" He mocked, sitting between Eragon and Nasuada.

"Ahem, is everyone done now?" Trianna asked, raising her voice so everyone could hear her.

"Calm down, sorceress." Angela grumped with Elva sited on her lap, like she was her child.

"Well, I don't really have a choice when everyone's yelling." Trianna replied, amused. When everyone noticed her, they gave her a change to speak. "Okay, how was I saying, I discovered a game and I wanted to play it with you, but I did something. I brought some people back to play it as well-" She was stopped as the door opened violently with someone screaming.

"Dammit, can we get in already?!" A voice echoed through the tavern and silenced everyone. Galbatorix's voice, followed by Brom's, Morzan's, Selena's and Islazandí's.

"You! What are you doing here?! I killed you, you're supposed to be dead! Stop breathing!" Eragon shouted to Galbatorix.

"Well, I guess you don't get rid of me that easily, do you?" Galbatorix said, grinning and elevating his voice.

"Galbatorix, what did the fate said?" Trianna asked like a mother would accuse her son.

"No shouting too loud or I go back to the other side, I know…"

"Very well." Trianna said.

"Morzan." Murtagh hissed, grabbing Zar'roc from his belt.

"Murtagh… It's quite sad you don't even get your own sword." Morzan said, "idioting" like always.

"At least I didn't get mine stolen after I was killed." Murtagh said.

"You son of a-"

"Son of a what?" Selena said, crossing her arms upon her chest.

"Ah… Nothing." He answered, more calm.

"Good." She said, turning to the table. "Eragon! Murtagh!" She shouted happily as she went to hug both of her sons.

"Wait, wait, wait." Murtagh said, escaping his mother's arms. "You left me!"

"Sweetie, you know very well I didn't have a choice!"

"You didn't have a choice? You left me to grow up with a freak who threw a sword at my back! How is that an excuse? You always have a choice." Murtagh said.

"Murtagh, I'm so sorry. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you!" She replied.

"Oh, I have an idea." He said, sarcastically.

"When you have a child" Selena's glare turned to Nasuada, who blushed badly "You'll know." She said dreamily as she lowered her voice.

"Yeah… Hi mom." Eragon waved awkwardly.

"Eragon!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so bad!"

"Yeah, but wait a second." He said, pushing his mother away.

"We're not going to start this again, are we?" Morzan muttered.

"And the complains have started." Brom said.

"Shut up, you're just jealous." Morzan yelled at him.

"Jealous of what?" Brom asked, cynically.

"YOU SHUT UP NOW, YOU AS-"

"Morzan! Stop swearing! We have kids here! Including YOUR kid!" Selena asked incredulously.

"Oh, now you start acting like a mother!" Eragon said, turning his stare away as he found his father. "Father?" He asked hopefully.

"Son." Brom answered with a smile on his face. Soon, they stood hugged for a while. Selena was at the edge of her tears, Morzan was grumping and was Galbatorix and Murtagh was trying to ignore that fact that he could never have that kind of relationship with Morzan, not that he was sorry for that.

"Okay, STOP EVERYBODY!" Trianna yelled. Surprisingly, they stopped talking and took their respective seats. "Thank you." She said, lowly.

Still, Selena was hugging Eragon and Murtagh, Galbatorix was sharing murderous glares with Nasuada, as Morzan and Brom. Arya was hugging Islazandí, really surprisingly. Orik was wishing he could kill Murtagh with just one glare and the others were just watching the whole scene.

"Can you explain this?" Nasuada asked, trying to look as sober as possible.

"Okay, first of all: I used the name of the Ancient Language and the energy of an Eldunarí to bring them back." Trianna explained, pointing at Selena, Brom, Morzan, Galbatorix and Islazandí. "Secondly: They only are here because the Fate of the Other Side let them. And thirdly: They are not allowed to use magic, kill or hurt the living ones and if they try to kill each other, it wouldn't work." She finished.

Everyone let a sight of relive.

"The Fate of the Other Side?" Arya asked, unsure if she was saying the truth or not. Thought, it was the only credible answer to everything it was going on.

"Wow, at the end there is really "the Other Side"." Nasuada said.

"For a Queen, you're not too smart, your "highny"." Galbatorix commented.

"Ironic. You're the one who died." She replied, turning herself to face him.

"You were only lucky." Galbatorix grumped.

"Really? If I remember correctly, you sent Murtagh to kidnap me because you needed help."

"But you are a mere teenager!" He yelled.

"And I've already won at life, when you loss." She said, then realizing the joke she have send. "Oh… Living jokes, too soon."

"YOU SPOILED LITTLE B-"

"Galbatorix! Enough already!" Trianna yelled, again. "Anyways, I just brought them back because I want to play Truth or Dare."

"Oh, that stupid game? I've heard about it." Elva said. Everyone looked at her with an awkward face. "What? I heard quietly everything was said at the Varden's tends. Surprised?" Everyone shook their heads.

"_What game is it?_" Thorn asked, reveling his voice through everyone's mind, so they could hear him.

"Okay, it's simple. Someone asks "Truth or Dare" to another person. If it answers TRUTH, she or he must respond the question honestly and if the answer is DARE, he or she must complete the it as well. If someone refuses to answer or do the dare, shall remove an article of clothing. Got it?" Trianna said, excited to start.

"I got it, but what makes you thing I'll play?" Brom asked. "The game is stupid, and is made for someone who doesn't have a life."

"Then you should play it." Murtagh muttered to himself.

"Ah, Brom… I don't think the Fate will be pleased if you refuse." Trianna replied innocently.

"God dammit." Brom cursed lowly. Then, he agreed against his will.

"_Can we start?_" Saphira asked. Moments later, Nasuada started laughing, apparently, with no reason at all.

"Is she okay? Not that I care, but…" Morzan asked.

"She's drunk." Murtagh replied. "She's not quite herself at the moment."

"How to you know? Unless you…"

"Stop. Just freaking stop talking." Murtagh said, as he lean Nasuada over his chest.

"I'm your father! Show me some respect!" Morzan yelled.

"Don't you dare to act paternal right now! You threw a sword at my back, don't think you can act like a father!" Murtagh yelled back.

"You two stop fighting! I'm here, not for much longer, and I would like to see my son and his father getting along!" Selena shouted at them, ending with their argument. Still, they muttered things like "No thanks." Or "Not going to happen." to themselves.

"Let's just start this before I change my mind." Orik said, his eyes already filled with a reddish color caused by the drinks.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they sat down in a circle that the table formed.

"Who's going to start?" Eragon asked, pulling away his drink. If he's going to play, he wants to keep some self-respect after this.

"_Can I start?_" Thorn asked, trying to avoid Saphira and Fírnen.

"Yeah, of course." Trianna answered.

"_So… Murtagh, my beloved rider-_"

"Beloved?" Murtagh asked, chuckling.

"_Fine. Murtagh, my dumb rider._" Murtagh laughed. "_Truth or Dare?_"

Murtagh thought for a moment. Then, he replied. "Your 'dare' is going to get me drunk in the beginning of the night, so… Truth. And before any of you say something about my choice, it's not a coward one, and yes, I intend to be drunk, but just by the end of the night." Murtagh said, and Galbatorix, Morzan, Eragon and Brom's mouths closed before they could say something.

"_Very well, then._" Thorn started. "_What are your true feeling for Queen Nasuada?_"

Murtagh just stood there speechless, realizing that Nasuada was still resting her head against his chest, drunk enough to don't mind to hear Thorn's question properly.

Slightly pushing her head away, he quickly took off his black cape and let her support her head again, still drinking.

"I definitely refuse myself to give any of you an answer about that kind of topic!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously. "That's something really private, okay?"

"Ahem, coward!" Morzan faked a cough.

"Really?" He asked, turning his head to face his father. "Alright, then. Truth or Dare, Morzan?"

"Oh, son. Dare, of course. Just because I'm a cool father, am I, Murtagh?" Morzan answered.

"Please, stop talking." Was Murtagh's answer. "I dare you to… admit Brom's a better fighter than you are." Murtagh smiled.

"WHAT? NEVER!-" Morzan shouted.

"Then take off an article of clothing." Arya said, forcing herself not to laugh at the whole family reunion.

"WHAT? Wait… As long as I wouldn't care that much-" An annoyed groan from Murtagh sounded trough Morzan talking. "I don't really want to get undressed at the beginning." Morzan finished.

"This is going to be good to watch." Orik, Orrin, Angela, Elva and Islazandí muttered to each other.

Morzan walked towards Brom and pulled a bank to sit himself down. He took a deep breath. "Brom." He started. "I admit you are a better fighter than… than… Ah…" Morzan couldn't do it, his pride and ego were to large to say something like that.

"Than?" Brom asked, testing him.

"Than you!" Morzan finished. Goodbye, pride.

"Why, thank you for the obvious! I've killed you for a reason." Brom laughed.

"WELL, YOU-"

"Stop that, already. Father, ask please." Eragon said, annoyed by Morzan's shouting.

"Eragon, my son, Truth or Dare?" Brom asked.

"Dare, as always." Eragon answered.

"As always?" Arya asked, giggling.

"Ah… Yeah?" He replied, blushing.

"For God's sake, she only made you a freaking question, stop blushing, you whiner!" Orik laughed, even more drunk than he was a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with the dwarf." Murtagh joined the laughter.

"Yeah… Stop talking, you two." Brom grumped. "So… I dare you to drink one of Angela's experiences."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME DEAD?" Eragon yelled and Angela just laughed.

"Eragon, I feel offended. I would never do a potion that could kill someone!" She said. "Well, at least not anymore." Angela giggled.

"No, I'm not going to do this. I refuse myself." Eragon said.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a suck up!" Murtagh laughed.

"Well, look who's talking. You didn't even answer a simple question!" Eragon shouted.

"That's… That's totally different!"

"Amazing. My son's a coward and his hair is old fashioned. My life's great!" Morzan muttered sarcastically to himself.

"I heard that, and you have no right to call me your son. Besides, you're not even alive anymore." Murtagh said to Morzan.

"ENOUGH! You-" Selena turned to Morzan. "Pretend you are not a jerk and have some respect for this people. And you-" Now she turned to her son, Murtagh. "Ignore you father!" She shouted.

"Alright with the family problems." Angela grumped. Then, she toke a little bottle out of her belt and gave it to Eragon. "Here. You can drink this. I can tell you: It's not going to kill you." She laughed.

Eragon watched the bottle carefully. It had a purple liquid and it was bubbling.

"Just drink up! We don't have all night!" Arya said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Fine. But if I pass out, you're the one who's going to lead me to the healers." He warned, causing even more laughter through the table. He leaned the bottle to his lips and muttered "I just don't want to die." He drank up the purple liquid and downed the bottle to the woodened table soundly.

Everyone started laughing. Well, everyone except Eragon, who was trying his best to keep himself away from the vomits.

Angela laughed breathlessly, Elva grinned and giggled. Brom was at the edge of passing out of laughter, as were Murtagh, Galbatorix and Orik. Selena was worried about him, but still, she laughed a bit, one time or another. Morzan laughed like the jerk he was. Nasuada laughed even harder and Farica joined her, as the King of Surda, Orrin. Trianna's eyes were tearing of so much laughter. Islazandí giggled soundly and Arya was laughing. Truly laughing. The dragons' laughter echoed on their minds as they rolled on the floor.

"Oh my-" Eragon coughed. "Is this a joke?"

"Depends." Angela laughed. "It's a sickening potion. It makes you feel dizzy."

"WHAT?" He shouted, fighting his vomits again.

"It only last a few more seconds, relax dear."

And the laughter roared through "Ilirea's Drinks" all over again. When they calmed and settled down, Eragon giggled cynically. "Yeah, guys, really funny!" He sighed. "Let's just move on. Trianna, Truth or Dare?" He grinned.

"Oh." She giggled. "I shall choose Dare, Shadeslayer." She answered.

"Very well, then." Eragon smiled evilly. "I dare you to hug King Orrin and stay like that until you're chosen again."

Orrin's face got pale and Trianna's got even paler. Then, the situation changed when she blushed deeply.

Still blushing, she put herself up and she left her seat to move forward Orrin's, who just stood in his place, speechless, when she finally wrapped her arms around his.

"They would make a cute match." Nasuada said, and then she realized the horrible mistake she just did. "Nah…" She altered her comment.

"So… Is it my turn?" Trianna asked and she got nods from everybody as an answer to her question. "Saphira! Truth or Dare?"

"_I'm going to pick Dare, sorceress._" Saphira replied.

"Then I dare you to give a nickname to your rider."

"_Oh…_" Saphira thought. "_What about 'Shadelayer'?_" She laughed.

"SAPHIRA?! HOW DRUNK ARE YOU?" Eragon shouted through everyone's laughter.

"_A lot._" She said, and he blushed, thinking of his new nickname again.

_And that's all for chapter 1! I know is big, but I wanted to make the first chapter like this. _

_So, I really want to know what do you think, and please, tell me some Truths and Dares to put in this story. I'll give the credits if I use something. :D_

_Review and favorite, it helps me A LOT! I'm trying my best to make this funny… I'm sorry if I failed._

_So, this is it, I hope you liked it, and I see you next time! Bye!_

_Love, AnnaDragonRider._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys!_

_I'm here again! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter, and I want to thank who reviewed, and who followed! THANK YOU, YOU'RE AWESOME! _

_So… Yeah, that's pretty much it. And I'm thinking of putting Roran and Katrina in this story, what do you think? _

_Let's move on, I have a horrible defect of talking (or writing…) too much before the chapter, I'm sorry. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, only "Ilirea's Drinks" and the plot. Everything else belongs to our beloved Paolini, who made me an emotional wreck (Thanks, CP, by the way…) _

Still blushing in pure red, Eragon decided to calm himself down, counting to ten, murmuring the numbers and thinking about "happy things". However, those "happy things" for Shadeslayer were about one certain elf.

"… Yeah… I love you too, Saphira." Eragon stuttered, embarrassed.

"_I know. Now stop being a whiner and move on with the game._" Saphira said, taking a hiccup from her drunkenness.

"Alright, then. Orrin! Truth or Dare?" Eragon asked.

"Ah… I'm going with Dare, Eragon." Orrin replied, actually unsure if his choice was the best.

"Good. Very good." Eragon started, slightly grinning evilly. "So, I dare you too kiss Nasuada." He finished, laughing, and looking at Murtagh, who was rolling his eyes.

"'Nasuada' what?" The Queen asked, focusing on the game, when she was mentioned.

"You didn't hear? I dared Orrin to kiss you." Eragon said, still grinning.

"Why would you do that? Do you hate me that much, Shadelayer?" Nasuada asked, smiling.

"Stop calling me that! Now, Orrin, please complete your dare."

Orrin moved forward Nasuada, still evolved in Trianna's arms lightly, which made a really disturbing image. Then, he ignored Murtagh's dead glares and leaned his lips to Nasuada's cheek. He placed a kiss in it, and went back to his place.

To everyone's surprise, Murtagh let a sight of relieve, thought he would never do something so obvious that would show how he feels for her.

"Wow. You fooled me. Thanks." Eragon said, amused his dare didn't went as he planned.

"You're welcome!" Orrin laughed. "I believe it's my turn. Orik, Truth or Dare?"

"Well, mate-" Orik hiccupped and toke a sip of his drink. "I think I'm too drunk to choose dare so… I'm being a little Eragon today, I'm choosing truth." Orik finished.

"What do you mean "a little Eragon today"?" Eragon asked, a bit offended, when everyone was giggling.

"Well… Since I chose truth, I think I'm being a little coward, am I?" Orik laughed hardly, and Eragon stared at him, sarcastically hurt.

"Oh, yeah, nothing really offensive! Keep going, Orrin." Eragon said, sitting firmly on his chair.

"That's what she said." Brom chuckled to himself and got slapped by Selena.

"Don't be so childish!" She repressed him.

"Ahem, well, Orik… If you had to kiss someone here, who would it be?" Orrin asked.

"Ah, came on! Always those questions, pal!" Orik laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel…" Murtagh grumped.

"Honestly, I do understand. Thought, I didn't know you have feelings." Orik said.

"Don't you tell me you two are getting along! That is going to take the fun away!" Angela joked, when Murtagh and Orik turned their backs to each other.

"Ah, no, I don't think so. I still hate him." Orik said.

"Yeah, and I still think he's annoying. And we're far, far away from being friends." Murtagh replied.

"How was I saying, if I had to kiss someone here, it would be… Angela."

"That's something disturbing." Angela said, giving him a weird look. "But thanks, I'm flattered."

"Yeah, yeah, Elva! Truth or Dare, witched child?" Orik asked, trying to run from the others' comments about his answer.

"You know what, dwarf?" Elva started, not paying much attention to the game. "I'm not really interested on this. But, anyways, I'm picking truth. And don't question my decision, please." She said, getting a nod from the dwarfish King.

"Alright. If you had a chance, would you kill Eragon?"

"Oh, thanks again, Orik." Eragon muttered. "I'm being attacked tonight."

"Honestly?" Elva started, thinking before she could give any proper answer. "No, I wouldn't, when my failed blessing turned into something that can help people. And when it's so easy to get into people's heads."

"Ah… Thank you?" Eragon asked, unsure if he should give his answer as a question or as an affirmation itself.

"You're welcome, Shadeslayer. But just you to know, I don't need a chance to kill you. I can do it whenever I want to." Elva replied, comforting herself on Angela's lap, between the fabrics of her dress.

"Okay, not psycho at all." Eragon murmured as if he was thinking out loud, but so lowly that nobody paid any mind to hear it.

"It's your turn, Elva." Arya said, remembering her.

"True thing. Trianna, the sorceress. Truth or Dare?" Elva asked, right before Trianna let go of Orrin and celebrated until she toke her respective seat.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Trianna asked. Most of the people nodded their heads and the other ones, the more drunken ones, just laughed or yelled.

"Sorceress… Answer the question." Elva insisted, catching Trianna's attention.

"Oh, yeah… Ah…Truth?" She said. "I'm going to regret this someday." She murmured to herself.

"Really? Alright, then." Elva thought for a moment. "Is it true, you flirted with Eragon when you first met him?" Elva grinned.

"SERIOUSLY? I'VE ANSWERED THIS A MILLION TIMES!" Trianna shouted, blushing. "Yes, I did. Let's move on. Galbatorix! Truth or Dare?"

"Urgh… I don't deserve this." He grumped to himself. "Dare, sorceress, dare…" Galbatorix answered, obviously with no excitement of playing the said game.

"Well, then I dare you make a love declaration to the person you hate the most, between us." Trianna chuckled, and getting dead glares and offensive – Maybe too offensive – murmurs from the dead tyrant King.

"I hate every single one of you, and if I could, I would kill you, and everyone you've ever spoke." Galbatorix cursed under breaths.

"Sheesh, relax cupcake. You keep a lot of resentment." Orik laughed, way too drunk to give a normal comment.

"Did you call me "cupcake"?" Galbatorix questioned disturbed.

"Cupcake?" Nasuada laughed, through her drinks.

"Even if I think that a normal insult would be better to hear than that, whatever." Galbatorix said. Then, he got up from his seat like a person would walk to its death, which seemed less painful to Galbatorix. He moved towards Eragon.

"Oh… It's me. Good." Eragon said sarcastically, as he put a hand over his forehead.

"You should know: This means NOTHING to me." Galbatorix warned.

"Ah… Yeah… And you should know that I wouldn't think anything else than that, having in consideration you hate me the most." Eragon replied and an awkward look passed through his face.

"So… How am I supposed to do this? Do I just… Start talking?" The former King asked, standing there, in front of Eragon.

"Oh, God!" Morzan laughed. "A little rusty, are you, Galbatorix?"

"WHAT? NO! SHUT UP!" Galbatorix yelled at a laughing Morzan.

"Well… You could remove an article of clothing…" Orrin suggested.

"My, what a great idea!" Eragon said, hopefully he could run away from an embarrassing situation with his rival.

"Ah… Eragon…" Murtagh said awkwardly, understanding the meaning of his comment.

"No, not in that way! For God's sake, you guys are weirder that I thought." Eragon replied.

"We are not "that weird", we're just drunk. Get over it. Galbatorix, just do the damn dare." Arya grumped.

"Fine." Galbatorix replied, amused. "Eragon," He started, before taking a deep breath and swallow his ego to do such dare.

"I… I think… I'm… Oh God-"

"Ah, just to remember, we're not supposed to stay here all century, so…" Brom said.

"ALRIGHT! Eragon, I think I'm in love with you." Galbatorix said quickly as he run to his seat.

People started laughing at his act, but Eragon didn't know if he should yell to everyone shut up or make a sarcastic comment about that.

Unfortunately, he was a little bit drunk.

"Ah, wow… I'm flattered." Eragon said, sarcastically. "Morzan, Truth or Dare?"

"Again?" Morzan asked between laughs. "Truth. I'm choosing truth."

"Ahem, coward!" Murtagh commented sarcastically coping on propose Morzan's comment when he choose truth.

"Congratulations for your originality. Even though you're doing it on propose." The Forsworn grumped. "Ask." He said, turning to Eragon.

"So… Do you still love my mother?" Shadeslayer asked, receiving glares from Morzan and a blank look from his mother.

"Ah, well… I…" Morzan started, blushing, and avoiding Selena's looks.

"You?" Eragon said.

"Oh, Eragon. You're making a Forsworn blush. You should feel special." Nasuada said.

"Well, The Forsworn are not completely emotionless!" Morzan spat back.

"Really? I've always thought they were heartless monsters who should have never experienced love." Selena said, turning herself to face him. "Maybe you can prove that I'm wrong." Her face softened a little bit and Brom rolled his eyes.

"Well, how was I saying… Ah…" Morzan said, blushing away from Selena. Maybe this Forsworn does have feelings. Only when he wants to.

"Today, please!" Murtagh said.

"I… I'm going to take my coat off…" Morzan decided as he slipped his coat off.

"Aw, come on! This was getting interesting!" Arya said. "But we all know the answer."

"And you, elf, should watch your back from now." He hissed.

"Why should I? You can't kill me… So, basically, you're useless."

"Elves… They never change." Morzan said to himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend your "lovie"?" Morzan asked humorlessly and sarcastically.

"What?!" Eragon and Arya asked at the same time.

"Look. As much as I hate to interrupt this whole lovey-dovey scene," Islazandí interrupted, raising her voice so everyone could hear her properly. "I think Morzan should continue the game."

"I'm going to continue, but-" Morzan said. "I'm doing it for myself, I do what I want." He warned. "I think I'm choosing you, former Elvin Queen, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Islazandí replied simply and flatly, just like an elf would.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Morzan replied, and for everyone's reaction, they groaned amused by Morzan's vainness and self-adoring.

"Can I switch my father?" Murtagh asked, surely annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Islazandí asked, shocked.

"You've heard, milady."

"Ah… What an interesting question." The former Queen commented. "No, I do not."

"Ah… I was expecting a different answer." Morzan grinned. "However, I know deeply, deeply, you think I'm hot."

"That's something awkwardly disturbing." Elva commented, burying herself even more between Angela's arms.

"Don't you tell me." Arya said, thinking if her mother and Morzan ended up together, she and Murtagh would be like siblings, as Eragon. She threw away her thought and cursed herself by thinking of something so absurd.

"Alright, then. I think I'm passing that weird opinion of yours and continue the game." Islazandí said. "Fírnen! Truth or Dare?"

"_Truth, royal elf._" He replied with his low voice.

"If you ever saw Saphira and Thorn 'together', what would you do?" Islazandí questioned, spreading a smile over her face.

"_Oh… Truly an unexpected question._" Fírnen replied. While Thorn was sending everyone the sensation of rolling his eyes. "_I think I would talk to Brightscales to see what was really going on._"

"_Urgh… What a mature reaction._" Thorn commented cynically.

Murtagh laughed at his dragon's annoyance. "Thorn-" He chuckled. "Don't be jealous."

"_What are you talking about? I'm not jealous!_" The red dragon replied incredulously.

"_Just move on!_" Saphira intervened, embarrassed.

"_Alright._" Fírnen said. "_Farica, Nasuada's maid, Truth or Dare?_"

"Ah… Truth?" Farica replied shyly.

"_Okay, then._" Fírnen thought about his question for a moment. "_What do Nasuada and Murtagh when they are at Ilirea's Castle?_"

"God dammit!" Murtagh yelled. "Can you guys stop with those freaking questions already?! I've been hearing jokes since I came back. It's a little annoying."

"Don't you tell me!" Nasuada grumped. "In every conversation I have, people always mention that topic. It's time to stop."

"We're only going to stop when you two admit your feelings." Arya said, grinning.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but… Farica, please, answer._" Fírnen remembered.

"Ah… Well," Farica giggled. "They talk. Nothing much than that."

"YOU SEE?" Nasuada shouted. "Now stop with the jokes already." Still, people murmured to each other things like "I know what they did." "Right… It's too much private to tell us."

And the other ones laughed, when Murtagh was avoiding looking properly at his "friends" and Nasuada was blushing and hiding herself into her hair.

"Selena, Truth or Dare?" Farica asked.

"I choose dare." Selena answered sweetly.

"Ah… I dare you to choose between Brom and Morzan." Farica finished.

"Well… For a maid you're quite evil." Morzan commented.

"Oh… Ah…" Selena started, making Morzan think she was really struggling to choose one. "Brom." She finished.

Brom laughed as he put an arm on Selena's back, pushing her to him.

"What?!" Morzan yelled incredulously.

"Morzan, we already talked about this." Selena started, calmly. "I told you, I left you because I love Brom. People change."

"But, what have I done?!" Morzan asked.

"You threw a lethal weapon to my kid. Isn't that enough?" She said.

"It's all your fault!" Morzan turned to Murtagh, who had a questioning look on his face.

"My fault? Okay, I understand I done A LOT of horrible things and almost everything happened because of me. But, I didn't ask you to do target practice on my back. It was your decision." Murtagh said.

"But I was drunk! Don't question a drunken man, especially me!" Morzan explained.

"Are you saying that you're sorry?" Selena asked, smiling hopefully.

"Oh, hell no, I have a great aim. I would never say sorry for one of the most incredible things that happened in history!" Morzan said, grinning at himself proudly.

"Yeah… That would be too good to be true." Murtagh said.

"You never change, do you?" Selena asked. "Even on the Other Side you didn't accept I moved on, and you kept fighting with Brom!"

"Well, it's not my fault you have a horrible taste on men, since I was "a mistake"." Morzan grumped, sitting on his chair again, drinking ale.

"My family is so messed up." Eragon stuttered.

"Morzan… Now that we're talking about "Family Stuff" I have to say, you're son gave some serious problems." Galbatorix said, turning to him and making him forget his argue with his ex-wife.

"Now you know why I threw him Zar'roc." Morzan said, chuckling.

"Ah, yeah, I caused you problems?" Murtagh said, turning to Galbatorix. This was turning into an epic argue, where the said ones were standing up when the others were sited down, watching everything. "You-" He said turning to Galbatorix. "And you-" Now turning to Morzan. "Ruined my life!"

"I? Why me?!" Galbatorix said innocently.

"Don't play innocent here, you made me swear oaths that kept me from doing what I wanted!" Murtagh yelled.

"Murtagh… Please, done with the complains. At least I kept you alive. Besides, was Eragon who brought you to the Varden. It's not my fault at all!" Galbatorix said defensively.

"Oh, let's just blame me! And you can't complain too much, if I've never lead you to the Varden, you'd never have known her." Eragon said to Murtagh, referring to Nasuada.

"Urgh, I told you to stop with the jokes." Nasuada said amused.

"This was not a joke, I'm serious right now." Eragon said.

"I'll let go of that part." Murtagh said lowly, blushing slightly. "But if I've never went to the Varden, I'd never be tortured or bound to torture her!" Murtagh yelled, reveling something that nobody knew.

"You tortured Nasuada?" Orik asked. "Okay, let's add that to the list "Reasons to Hate Murtagh"."

"No, you won't add that. I know what this looks like, but… It wasn't just that. He was the one who kept me alive." Nasuada said, standing up.

Everyone gasped, but Nasuada, Murtagh.

"So… You're okay with that?" Arya asked.

"I am." Nasuada replied.

"Wait, you healed her? WHEN?" Galbatorix shouted.

"So… He tortured you, and then he healed you." Arya thought. "A little bipolar, don't you think, Murtagh?"

"Galbatorix made me." Murtagh said.

"And, do you think he owes you something?" Angela asked.

"No, of course not! Galbatorix is the one who owes something to everyone."

"Hi, I'm here." Galbatorix said awkwardly.

"Do I look like I care?" Nasuada asked, turning to him.

The argue continued for some minutes. Nasuada and Galbatorix were arguing because of the Empire, politics and stuff like that. Morzan and Murtagh were arguing because of what happened when the Red Rider was just a child. Eragon and Brom were arguing because Brom never told him he was his child. Selena was trying to split her children of their fathers, and asking herself why she couldn't have a normal family.

Then, when everyone else was watching carefully the argue and commenting it to each other, Selena remembered the Game.

"STOP!" She screamed. Gladly for her, they stopped shouting and listened to her. Selena's maternal skills still work. "Let's just continue the bloody game, and stop insulting each other! You're grown-ups, act like them!"

"Fine… But I can't keep myself from saying that our little queenie has a very sharped tongue." Galbatorix commenting and Nasuada ignored him.

"At least I know how to defend myself, I don't need oath-slaves to do that for me." She said, smiling cynically

"Don't start with that again." Murtagh intervened.

"So, Arya, Truth or Dare?" Selena asked, smiling brightly at the possible mate for her son, which made the elf even more uncomfortable.

"Dare." She responds flatly, just like her mother.

"I dare you to… Get us more drinks. I'm sorry, but they're ending." Selena said.

Arya's face turned relaxed and she let a sigh of relieve. "Oh, that's okay. Thank God." She said. She was afraid of having to complete some dare evolving Eragon.

She got up from her seat, walking to the bar and she started to speak with a guy. Then, she came back to the table. "That guy over there-" She said as she pointed to a man preparing the mugs. "Is going to bring the drinks to us. He won't be late."

She was about to ask "Truth or Dare?" when the doors of "Ilirea's Drinks" opened as a black cat walked in gracefully and moved to the table where they were siting.

"_Hello, everyone. What are you doing?_" Solembum asked flatly as he jumped to the bench-seats and lay next to Angela and Elva.

"We're playing a game named "Truth or Dare?". Do you want to play it?" Trianna asked, as the guy from the bar arrived with the drinks.

"_Sure, why not?_" He responded. "_I just want to know something: Why are they here?_" He asked, referring to Galbatorix, Selena, Brom, Morzan and Islazandí.

_And I'm done!_

_I've spent a lot of time on this chapter, so… I hope you liked it! I've brought Solembum! My favorite Werecat! What is yours?_

_So… I wanted to say to you that every chapter on this Fanfiction will have about 3000 to 3500 words. Does that sound good to you? And, I'll try to update every 4/5 after a chapter is done. Better now? _

_I'm really excited to this story, I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. But now I have a question: Do you want Roran and Katrina in this story? _

_And I just want to say that, in that part where Murtagh "reviles" he tortured Nasuada, they never mentioned it to the others in the Books so… I made it be a secret. _

_Yeah, I think that's it for Chapter Two! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate that. :D_

_Bye!_

_(Don't forget to review, and give me some ideas for Truths and Dares, please :D)_

_AnnaDragonRider. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys!_

_Oh my God, so many reviews! THANK YOU, SO MUCH! _

_I'm reeeally happy you're liking this story, it makes me want to continue writing it :D_

_And… I have some news! When I finish this story, don't worry, I'm making a sequel! With the game "Never Have I Ever"! Do you like the idea?_

_But, as this story is not finished yet, let's focus on this. I hope you like this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, only "Ilirea's Drinks" and the plot. The rest belongs to Christopher P. (who could give us any news about Book V or something…)_

Solembum questioned, receiving awkward looks from the dead-now-alive-for-a-time ones. Trianna explained the reason of their appearance and the rules that the Fate of the Other Side decided to give them.

Solembum stared at her, with an unsure expression on his face. "_Do you think I'm dumb?_" He asked cynically.

"Why do people never believe me?" Trianna asked to herself, amused. "It's the truth, isn't it?" She asked Islazandí.

"Yes, it is." She responded flatly.

"See? It's truth. Now, do you still want to play?" Trianna asked, and Solembum made a questionably look.

"_Sure. I don't change my mind so easily, sorceress._" He said.

"Do you know the rules?"

"_No, I unknown the rules for the said game. Please, will you explain me?_" Solembum asked, and Trianna nodded, explaining the rules.

"So, someone asks Truth or Dare to another person. If this one answers "Truth", the person must respond to the question honestly. Is this one answers "Dare", the person shall complete the dare entirely. If the said person refuses to answer the question or complete the dare, must remove an article of clothing." Trianna said.

"_Hum… But, I don't have clothes, not right now._" Solembum said.

"Well… Then you have no choice, sorry." Trianna apologized quickly, as the guy from the drinks came to the table.

He was looking suggestively at Arya, who ignored him and thanked him for the quick service.

"You're welcome, dear. Anything else?" The guy asked, incapable of taking his eyes off of Arya. Eragon's temper was rising.

Arya, who was guessing everything, stood up and leaned herself to him and whispered in his ear. "If you ever call me "dear" again, I'll make sure it's going to be the last thing you'll ever say."

The poor guy now scared of the threatening elf and the glares of Eragon, who was standing up right now, nodded quickly and went back to the bar as fast.

"Burn!" Morzan said, receiving dead glares from Selena.

"Morzan! What is wrong with you?" She yelled, referring her comment to Morzan and Brom. "You're acting so childish, STOP."

"Hey, what Eragon said sounded really wrong, don't blame me!" Brom defended himself.

"Thank you, dad." Eragon said sarcastically, with his eyes half closed.

"_Who's going to play next?_" Solembum intervened, preventing another argue.

"I, werecat." Arya answered him, before choosing her 'victim'. "Eragon, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Arya." Eragon answered, smiling.

"Truth?" She asked, surprised. "What happened to "Dare, as always"?"

"Hey, I've almost died. Give me a break." Eragon answered, smiling. Arya smiled too.

"So," She coughed on propose, reminding herself that was "a crowd" standing before them. "When do you plan to go back to Vroengard?"

"Ah…" Eragon thought about his answer, his face saddened a little bit. "By the end of the week."

"So soon?" Arya asked softly. The others were listening and watching their conversation silently.

"Yeah… I have to." Eragon answered, as he put his hand over hers. Nasuada and Angela "awwed" lowly, Selena looked to her son proudly, almost crying. Brom smiled to himself.

"You could stay a little longer… A few days. It's not too much." Arya suggested, holding his hand back.

"I can try. I don't think the others would let, but… I can try." Eragon assured her, smiling.

"Good." Arya responded shortly, but, one thing we all know about Arya: Her short words have a lot of significance.

They stared at each other for minutes, which for them, they looked like hours.

"Aw, look, my little brother got a girl!" Murtagh broke the silence. For Eragon, in the worst way. "It is about time."

"Murtagh," Eragon started, slipping his hand away from Arya's. "Don't."

The others smiled, instead of Elva, who just groaned amused.

"Father! Truth or Dare?" Eragon asked awkwardly, understanding now that his father was watching his whole scene with Arya.

"Dare, son." Brom answered, grinning at his "in-love-son".

"I dare you to tell your most embarrassing experience." Eragon said.

"Well, s-"

"DON'T." Selena intervened, before Brom could say "that" bad word.

"C'mon, Brom. Tell us your most embarrassing experience." Morzan said, chuckling.

"Well…" Brom started, unsure of what to say. "I've been drunk a lot of times, but there was one… Ah…" Brom continued, not wanting to finish his story.

"I told you what I think about your drinking, I don't like it." Selena repressed him.

"That was before, I don't drink so much now!"

"Because you're dead." Selena said. "Now finish the story."

"Fine. Once, I've been drunk. Maybe too much, and… In the same night, someone asked me if I would marry Galbatorix." The said former King gulped. "And I said "yes"." Brom finished, covering his face with his hands.

"I hate you even more." Galbatorix hissed.

"I was drunk! Too much!" Brom said defensively.

Morzan started laughing hysterically, as Selena and Eragon. Besides them, everyone was giggling.

"What an awkward image." Murtagh commented. "I swear, if I could, I would un-hear that."

"I would un-say that too." Brom said embarrassed. "What if we forget I said that and move on?"

"No, I'll never forget that." Galbatorix said disturbed. "But on the bad way."

"Yeah, I know… Whatever, I can't go back, can I?" Brom said cynically. "Werecat, Truth or Dare?"

"_Dare._" Solembum responded flatly.

"I dare you to lie close to Eragon." Brom said his dare, grinning.

Solembum groaned in amuse and annoyance, for he didn't appreciate Eragon's company that much. Still, as he didn't have any clothes, he stood up from his place, moved through everyone's lap until he got to Eragon.

"Hi." Eragon said simply and flatly.

"_Shut up._" Solembum answered. "_Now, Truth or Dare, Queen?_"

"Ah… Dare." Nasuada answered, turning to face him. Her voice was altered to a happier version of it, and she moved with a lot more of energy, to do something so simple. Yeah, she was drunk.

"_Dare? I admire your braveness._" Solembum joked mentally and she giggled cynically. "_I dare you to sit on Murtagh's lap._" Solembum finished.

Nasuada's face fell as she blushed deeply. Speechless, she looked over her clothes, looking for something she could remove. Unfortunately, she could not remove her pants, or her tailed jacket, for she only had a corset under it.

She thought one more time, receiving impatience and anxious looks from everybody. Then, she looked over a blushing Murtagh and questioned Solembum, for her own sake. "For how long?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, avoiding the Red Rider's looks.

"_Heh. Maybe until you're chosen again._" Solembum replied brightly and proud of his hard dare.

In a few minutes of consideration for her self-respect and dignity, giggles, laughter and jokes spread through their round table.

"_If you're too ashamed of doing that in public, you can remove an article of clothing, your highness._" Thorn suggested through laughter.

"No, I've already thought about that… My clothes can't be quite removed today…" She said.

"Now, who got the girl, Murtagh?" Eragon asked, grinning like an idiot to his brother.

"Shut!" Murtagh grumped. "Seriously? We've talked about this kind of jokes…" Everyone shrugged. Murtagh sighted. "Maybe that wasn't too productive." He stuttered.

"Why me?" Nasuada said as she stood up from her place and moved a little to her right and sited on Murtagh's lap.

"Don't make any comment about it, or I'll send my men to kill you and your family." Nasuada said, making everyone doubt if she was being sarcastic or serious. Maybe a little of both.

Still, Orik couldn't stand his drunken mind from saying something bad. "Why is that so awkward? You two have surely done something more inappropriate…"

"I hate you so much. Maybe I should kill you too." Murtagh commented cynically to the dwarfish King.

"I'm… Not sure how to answer that." Nasuada said, embarrassed. She was drunk. Really drunk, but still, she could think that what Orik said was an absurd. Specially, for a woman like her. "I think I'm going to pass that one. So, Arya, Truth or Dare?" She asked, and Murtagh put his arms around her waist, as if was the most normal thing in the world.

Arya giggled. "Dare, Nasuada." She laughed at the whole image that was in front of her eyes. Nasuada sited on Murtagh's lap, with his arms around her. That was something wasn't seen every day.

"Don't laugh, please. It's NOT funny." She said. "I dare you to slap The Forsworn."

Arya's face turned into a questioning glare. She was quite unsure if it was safe.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you." Trianna assured. Then, Arya nodded and stood up from her seat to Morzan's.

"First thing I actually do approve in this game." Murtagh said to Nasuada, lowly. She giggled at his amuse.

"What? I don't get slapped, the incompetence-" Morzan was about to finish when Arya actually slapped him, letting a reddish mark on his face. Morzan couldn't believe he just got slapped by an elf.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HOW COULD YOU, YOU S-"

"Morzan, tell everything you want to, but DON'T SWEAR!" Selena repressed. Again.

Arya slipped quickly to her seat, when everybody was laughing. Brom and Murtagh were at hysterics.

"Why am I still here?" Morzan grumped to himself. "Little King over there," He started, pointing at Orrin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Forsworn." Orrin responded.

"Have you ever had feelings for the other little Queen?" Morzan asked referring Nasuada.

"I have a name." She said to him.

"Oh, yeah, sure…" He thought about her name. "What is your name? I don't quite remember… Nasua… Nasauda?

"Nasuada." She corrected him firmly.

"Yeah, that. Whatever, I don't care." Morzan replied. "So, have you ever had feelings for her?" He asked Orrin again.

"Ah… Yes?" Orrin asked, and Nasuada's eyes widened. "But not anymore, for sure." He finished and she let a sigh of relieve.

"Interesting." Nasuada commented awkwardly. "Continue, please."

"You, Nasuada." Orrin started.

"Again? Stop asking me, you're scaring me." She said disturbed.

"Yes, again. Truth or Dare?" Orrin insisted.

"Truth." She said shortly. "For my dignity, Truth."

"So… I'm asking this, because I want to know, okay?" Orrin started.

"Ah… alright." She answered.

"So… Did you have any nervous breakdown?" Orrin asked carefully. He didn't intend to offend the Queen, he was just curious.

Nasuada's face fell and she started to gaze at the woodened table. "Yes." She answered shortly and flatly. This wasn't a topic of her favorites.

"What?!" Murtagh intervened. "You never told me that!"

"Well, there are things that nobody should know." She responded, never stopping gazing at the table.

"When?" Orrin asked, afraid she could kill him at the moment.

"A few days after the Burning Plains." She responded, and everyone was, surprisingly, paying her attention.

"You never told me that." Orrin said, making Murtagh roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, because I don't like to talk about it." She demanded.

"Was it that bad?" Eragon asked. She shrugged.

"Sort of." She said lowly. "There were a lot of things happening. I'm only one person, I can't do everything at the same time." She started to chip the table. "I've hold everything for a long time. Sometimes I breakdown, it's normal. I'm the leader, not God."

She chuckled with no humor. Murtagh, Orrin and Angela started to get worried with her. Even Eragon, after her short story.

"What did you do?" Brom asked, suddenly.

"What everybody does. It's a nervous breakdown, I mean…" She thought for a minute. People could see this was a delicate subject. "I got out of my tent, stressing out." She lit up her face. "I remember it was hard to breathe, I couldn't go to anyplace. People couldn't see me like that." She sighed, and raised her voice a little bit. "I ran. For a few hours. Nothing much. If I stayed, people would start to ask me things, and probably, I would regret what I'd do." She stared at them serious.

"That's why you acted so strangely for the next few weeks!" Orrin understood. "I was worried sick! You could've told me."

"But I didn't for a reason. If the Varden knew what happened, they would never trust a nervous instable leader. I did what was right for them." She told him. "And just because I'm telling you, doesn't mean you have to yell that and spread it for the whole Alagaësia. Understood?" She asked, unsure.

"And you led the Varden like that?!" Eragon asked. "WHAT?" And she simply nodded, not wanting to touch that subject much more.

"Can we move on?" She asked, and everybody nodded. "Good. Thorn, Truth or Dare?"

"_Truth, milady._" He answered politely.

"Alright. What was the most stupid thing Galbatorix did when you and Murtagh were imprisoned at his castle?" She asked, smiling and giggling, when Galbatorix was asking himself why he was there.

"_Well,_" He started and Murtagh laughed at the remembrance. "_Once, he was at dinner and when he was leaving the room, he hit his head to the door._" Thorn laughed.

Everyone started laughing at this story, though for Galbatorix was just one more reason to hate them all.

"Not funny." Galbatorix grumped, and they laughed even harder. "Move on!"

"_Fine, calm down._" Thorn said, still laughing a little. "_Drunken dwarf, Truth or Dare?_"

"Oh, Red Dragon. Dare!" Orik said, happier than he was before.

"_Okay, then._" Thorn thought about his dare. "_I dare you to kiss my Rider._"

Orik made a disgusted look and Murtagh threw back his head. "What is your problem?!" Murtagh asked to his dragon, who didn't answer, just laughed.

Nasuada laughed softly and Eragon laughed hard. As did Morzan, and Brom. Selena was giggling.

"WHAT?" Orik yelled, before taking his jack away, somewhere in the tavern. "No, not going to happen."

"Thank the Gods!" Murtagh thanked.

"That would be interesting to watch." Angela thought. "But I'll be mentally disturbed for the rest of my life."

"Farica! Truth or Dare?" Orik asked.

"Truth, sire." She responded to Orik, who frowned.

"Truth, again?!" Orik said. "C'mon, choose dare!"

"Ah…" Farica thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess."

"Good!" Orik celebrated his victory. "So, Farica, I dare you to kiss King Orrin."

"Oh my…" Farica said, blushing and regretting her choice. "Really?"

"Really." Orik confirmed. "Go on." He said, as Farica moved from her place to Orrin's.

"You really to hate me, do you?" Orrin asked awkwardly. Then, Farica was about to kiss Orrin when she asked suddenly. "Where am I supposed to kiss him?"

Orik thought for a minute, and he got in consideration the maid's dignity and respect. "Wherever you want to, lady."

"Oh… Okay." She answered and she kissed his cheek, which made Orrin blush and think: "Why are they doing this to me?".

Then, Farica went back to her seat quickly, still blushing in pure red. "Murtagh, Truth or Dare?"

"Well, as much as I can't chose "Dare" at the moment," Murtagh said, and Nasuada grinned sarcastically. "Truth." He finished.

"Alright. Is it true you tried to save Lady Nasuada?" She asked, unsure. Eragon smiled at his brother's reaction, and this was a subject where everyone's were quietly interested.

Murtagh's face softened a bit as Nasuada's, but still, he didn't want to answer a lot more questions about him and the Queen. It was true, surely, but he was uncomfortable when was time to talk about such things that happened in Urû'baen.

"Yes." He replied shortly and firmly, feeling his face blush at his on response. Nasuada wanted to hid her face, but for she was placed while a situation like that, she had to stand her blush and avoid looking properly at anyone.

"Did anybody know about this?" Arya asked suddenly, breaking the deadly silence. Eragon raised his hand carefully.

"I." Eragon replied. "But I don't think it was important to know."

"Rarely, thank you, Eragon." Murtagh thanked cynically.

"Nasuada, why didn't you said this?" Orrin asked. "This is just not a private topic, it is a politic one too!"

"What would that change, can you tell me?" Nasuada replied.

"Well,"

"Nothing! It wouldn't change anything."

"Angela, Truth or Dare?" Murtagh asked, running away from questions he didn't want to answer.

"Dare, Rider." Angela answered, grinning. Murtagh moved his head to the left to face her.

"I dare you to say us how old you are." Murtagh finished, and Angela frowned.

"You know it's really disrespecting asking a lady her age, Rider." Angela grumped.

"Well, it's just a question. And I'm not the only one who wants to know that, so…" Murtagh excused.

"If I refuse myself to answer to that, Must I remove an article of clothing?" Angela asked Trianna, forgotten of the rules.

"Yes, you must." Trianna answered brightly.

"Alright, then." Angela removed her jacket and putted it carefully on the bench, next to her. The others had a questioning look.

"What? I keep a lot of potions in that one." Angela explained.

"Yeah… "A lot of potions"? Why did you give me the sickening one?" Eragon asked suddenly, slightly offended.

"Why, it was fun to watch." Angela excused, laughing again.

"But DEFINITLY not funny to me!" Eragon shouted. Angela was laughing even harder and toke another potion from her jacket.

"Do you want to drink this one?" She joked.

"NO!" Eragon yelled at her. "Never again." And with this, barely everyone was laughing and sending jokes to him.

"Why is everyone mocking at me?! I saved you, you should be thankful!" Eragon said incredulously.

"Ah, yeah, we are." Elva intervened. "But if we don't mock you, this would be less funnier." She giggled.

"Haha… Funny. As always." Eragon said sarcastically. He was going to suffer a lot. "Please, for God's sake, continue the game."

Angela giggled a few more seconds. "Selena, Truth or Dare?"

_And that's it for Chapter 3! I hope you liked it… It toke me a few days to write it. _

_I'm really happy with the comments, thank you SO MUCH! And, the Dare when Brom told his most embarrassed experience, it was inspired by some Guest-Reviewer named "Good Work". _

_So, that's it, and I've decided: I'm bringing Roran and Katrina for the next chapter. Do you want to see someone else playing? _

_Please, review, tell me some ideas for Truths and Dares and I see you soon :D._

_Love, AnnaDragonRider. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! _

_I'm back! Thanks for reviewing, you are amazing. There was a reviewer who asked for the other dead characters. Okay, this is only the beginning, I'm bringing some other characters, don't worry! :D _

_So… Yeah, let's move onto the story already!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places, only "Ilirea's Drinks" and the plot. Everything else belongs to C. Paolini. (Or should I say, Christopher Trollini?)_

"I choose Dare, Angela." Selena replied, smiling.

"Okay. I dare you to comment Eragon's journey." Angela said, before whispering to herself. "This is going to be bad."

"I don't know why, but I feel threatened." Eragon said, annoyed. "I actually doubt if I'm going to get out of here alive."

"Stop whining, I don't even know how did you kill Galbatorix." Brom said.

"Oh, wow, thanks dad!" Eragon said sarcastically.

"It's true. It's not my fault, so, don't blame me!"

"Actually, since you are his father," Murtagh said, thinking out loud. "It's sort of your fault."

"… Dammit." Brom cursed.

"Ahem, can I start?" Selena asked, interrupting everyone. "So, Eragon. I think you've made an amazing journey, learning and teaching, but I have to be honest. You've been a dumbass too."

"What about swearing?!" Morzan interrupted. "I thought it was forbidden!"

"Well, I have no other words to describe that." Selena answered him. "But, Eragon. I'm really proud of you." She added smiling.

"I feel so much better. Thanks mom." Eragon said sarcastically.

"You've been one, son. It's true." Brom agreed. "Falling in love with an elf? Not even Morzan would do it."

"What does he mean?" Arya asked Eragon, frightened.

"Nothing!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Brom, you just can't spit it out words like that!" Selena said, turning to Brom and slapping his shoulder, avoiding Arya and Eragon's disturbed looks.

"Why?!" Brom asked incredulously.

When the question was made, Murtagh and Nasuada seemed to become a little uncomfortable, reminding some things they've said on the past.

"What's wrong with you two?" Orik asked drunkenly. Murtagh ignored him, but Nasuada gave them an answer.

"Nothing!" Nasuada said quickly. "Just nothing. Please, continue the game." She said smiling innocently.

"She's right, let's continue." Selena said happily. "Elva, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Black Hand." Elva replied.

"Who are the ones you trust, between us?"

"There's no need of "between us", the only ones I trust are here." Elva replied flatly. "Nasuada, Arya, Angela, Solembum and… Maybe Farica."

"The kindness of this child." Murtagh commented cynically.

"Thank your brother, betrayer." Elva replied and Murtagh took a deep breath.

"I thought I wasn't considered as a betrayer anymore."

"And you're not. Socially. " Elva replied simply. "But there will always be people who disagree and will always think of you as a betrayer." She continued and Murtagh looked annoyed. "But, how you heeled our beloved Queen, maybe your name will be thought by me with a little kindness."

"Thank you, seriously, that made my day." Murtagh answered sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Shadelayer, Truth or Dare?" Elva grinned.

"Ah, come on! Don't call me that!" Eragon said amused. "Do you even know what does that mean?"

"I know a lot more things." Elva answered, grinning. "Now, answer."

"Dare. But, please. DON'T kill me." Eragon said, sending dares to Angela, who just giggled.

"Fine. I dare you to sit on Galbatorix's lap for five seconds." She grinned.

Eragon's face turned red, then white. Then he frowned, confused. "Give me a reason to do that."

"Give me a reason to don't do that, instead." Elva replied, giggling.

"Give me a reason to be here." Galbatorix whispered to himself, "face-palming". "I know I destroyed your lives completely, but don't you think this is a little too much?"

"No." Murtagh said flatly.

"Thank you for your opinion, Murtagh." Galbatorix said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling.

"So, will you do it?" Elva said, remembering Eragon. Galbatorix was praying for he'd say "no". But Eragon was easily vulnerable to drinks, especially to ale.

"Five seconds, you say?" Eragon asked, thinking about his dare for a minute.

"Five seconds." Elva assured him.

"Fine." Eragon said as laughter and giggles spread along the table. When he went to Galbatorix's place, which was still "face-palming" and cursing himself, Eragon thought about what he was about to do one more time.

"C'mon, quickly, it's just five seconds!" Orrin shouted.

"Alright, I'm going to do it. But I'll never forgive you, Elva, for daring me to do this." He grumped as he sited on Galbatorix's lap, and started to count the seconds.

Soon, everybody was in hysterics, for two deadly rivals were so close to each other, especially Eragon. Galbatorix had a blank and embarrassed expression on his face, while Eragon was blushing and counting the seconds, like his life depended on it.

When the five seconds, more like "funny-five-seconds" passed, Eragon jumped from where he was sited and moved quickly back to his respective place. "I have I feeling, I could be happier if I'd be sleeping at the moment." Eragon grumped.

"I'll try to forget this for the rest of my eternity." Galbatorix whispered.

"I won't." Murtagh said, still laughing. "I would actually make an image of this, you know…"

"Don't you dare." Eragon hissed to his brother. "I'll hate you forever."

"That already happened." Murtagh chuckled. "And now, I don't think you do hate me that much, do you?"

"Everyone hates you, son." Morzan laughed. "It's a choice of Fate."

"Well, not everybody." Murtagh smiled.

"Your dragon doesn't count." Morzan hissed.

"Still." Murtagh grinned. He just didn't know how obvious his accusations were.

"Eragon, continue the game." Nasuada said suddenly.

"Okay, Saphira, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"_Truth._" She started. "_My dares are limited._"

"Okay. Have you ever been afraid of heights?" Eragon asked his blue dragon.

Saphira let out a sigh that came out like a cloud of smoke to the air. "_Maybe._"

"_Really?_" Fírnen and Thorn asked at the same time. Arya, Murtagh and Eragon were chuckling at the love triangle that stood in front of them.

"_Yes, I have. But not anymore, Eragon._"

"Yeah… It's good to know that, it's not quite safe riding a dragon with fear of heights."

"_True. But I can still let you fall, if I want to._" Saphira laughed at the image she was imagining.

Eragon's eyes widened as he thought about that. "You wouldn't." He said.

"_Maybe, maybe not._" She answered slyly.

"Okay, I'm going to pass this one since you are drunk." Eragon said. "Continue."

"_Solembum, Truth or Dare?_" She asked, hiccupping.

"_Truth._" He answered emotionlessly.

"_Have you ever had feelings for me?_" Saphira questions, obviously drunk.

Solembum seemed a little disturbed by her question, thinking about a Werecat and Dragon together… "_No. And I'll never have._"

"_Farewell._" Saphira said, amused by Solembum's comment.

"_Exactly._" He started. "_Brom, Truth or Dare?_"

Brom finished his drink and his eyes looked redder. "I missed this so much." He whispered to himself.

"Having your family together?" Selena asked, smiling.

"Ah… Yeah, that too, but I was talking about ale." He admitted. "Dare, Solembum."

"_Oh… I was expecting a "Truth" from you._" Solembum said, admired. "_However, I dare you to kiss Morzan._"

Brom choked, Morzan blinked twice to Solembum, not wanting to believe it was real, and Selena was… Well, looking way too much disturbed.

"Oh, how it turned out to be!" Orik said, laughing. "Selena didn't choose anyone of them, they stayed together!" He burst into laughter at this time. "What a surprising love story."

"I didn't want to sleep, anyways." Murtagh said, trying his best to ignore Orik's comments.

"I imagine." Galbatorix said, smiling slyly.

"Not in that way." He finished, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Enough!" Selena screamed. "It's awkward enough seeing the person that I love and my ex-husband kissing, I don't need that kind of comments about my son."

"It's not going to be awkward, honey." Brom assured, making people look at him in a weird way. "Because I'm not going to kiss him." He said as he pulled of his cloak.

"Thank you. I can sleep peacefully now." Murtagh said, smiling to himself. "But, you know, father." He forced the word "father". "I've always suspected."

"Murtagh!" Selena yelled.

"Too bad I can't kill you. Or you wouldn't last to see dawn." Morzan hissed.

"Yeah, too bad you can't kill me." Murtagh agreed sarcastically.

"Alright, enough. You guys are too annoying for me." Brom said. "Selena, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She answered, smiling.

"If you could, would you have another child?" Brom said and Selena gasped, embarrassed.

"With who?" Galbatorix muttered.

"Excuse me?" Selena asked, turning herself to him. "What do you mean with that?"

"Well," Galbatorix laughed. "It's been a different one every time. What can I expect from now?"

"He's right." Eragon stuttered. "Sorry."

"Okay, that's offensive." She said. "I'm not a… You know…"

"Yeah, we know." Morzan said. "Though I still don't understand why you left me. Just saying."

"I've explained you a million times, let's not start with that again." Selena said. "Going back to the question, no, I wouldn't. Why would I have another child, if my two other sons still act like babies!?"

"… Thanks, again." Murtagh said.

"Oh, and Murtagh, I should say I didn't like the way you act in Galbatorix's court. Always drinking? Seriously?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, sarcastically.

"She's right, kid. I didn't allow you to drink." Morzan said.

"You've got to be kidding me." He laughed. "You don't have to allow me to do anything. Especially since you're dead!"

"_But, Murtagh,_" Thorn started, and then he burst into laughter. "_When you drink, you're not really nice to people._"

"What?" Murtagh asked innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not nice when he's sober, I imagine when he's drunk." Orrin muttered.

"Nobody asked you!" Murtagh said.

"Nobody needs to ask me." Orrin protested.

"Kill me, now. I'm serious." Murtagh sighed.

"Can you please continue the game?" Arya asked, suddenly. "I really don't want to see Murtagh and Orrin reaping each other's throats."

"I do." Murtagh smiled.

"Fine, I continue." Selena said, intervening. "Orik, Truth or Dare?"

Orik laughed loudly, and taking a sip from his drink. "Dare, woman. Give me your best shot!"

"I'm going to ignore how much that sounds wrong." Brom muttered to himself. "Especially with my woman."

"I dare you to don't drink until you're chosen again." She smiled. "You're way too drunk. That's not healthy."

"Ah… That's a hard one, woman. But I'm going to try." He said, while Eragon pushed his mug away. "Orrin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered. "But don't ask weird things. If you understand me." He said.

"Oh, you know me. I'd never ask something like that!" Orik laughed innocently. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Orrin rolled his eyes. "Yes, whatever." He answered. "Nasuada, Truth or Dare?"

"Thank God!" She whispered, as she went back to her seat again. "Truth."

"Did I tell you that we are having problems with thieves?" Orrin asked, carefully.

"No!" She answered. Then, she took a deep breath and whispered. "I need a new job. Or vacation." She sipped her drink. "Or maybe both." She smiled to herself.

"What a great King." Murtagh said sarcastically. "You don't even tell that to the Queen…" He said, drinking.

"Well, at least I do my best." Orrin said defensively. "You don't know how hard lead is!"

"Oh, I'm touched. You're right, you're life has always been too hard." Murtagh joked sarcastically. "Please."

Orrin was about to answer when Nasuada stopped them both. "Can you two shut, and stop arguing already?" they nodded against their will. "Thank you." She smiled. "Arya, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to kiss Eragon." The queen smiled.

"Why do you do this to me?" Eragon asked, pretending to cry.

"What?!" Arya asked suddenly, getting back to reality. "No! No way!" She said. "At least, not in front of everybody." She muttered lowly to herself.

"Then take off any clothes. Eragon would be pleased with any of the consequences." Murtagh said, laughing to himself.

"You got the Queen sited on your lap, you can't talk too much." Eragon said defensively.

"Yes, I definitely need a new job." Nasuada said cynically.

Arya took of her leather jacket and place it next to her. Eragon sighed in relieve, though he wouldn't complain if she completed the dare. "No, no way. No." She said firmly.

"Alright, calm down. That's something I don't understand either. It's just a kiss, nothing you haven't done before." Orik laughed at his comment.

Arya and Eragon's faced turned red, and she ignored it, as she ignored ever other comment it was made at the time. "Morzan, Truth or Dare?"

"I can see family problems again." Angela grumped, and Elva agreed, giggling.

"It's pretty entertaining, though." The purple-eyed child said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Brom asked Angela.

"Every time, you, or your family are picked, argues and family problems begin. It's a fact." Angela answered.

"Oh, I see." Brom agreed cynically. "Weirdo." He grumped to himself.

"Hey there," Morzan called, smiling. "I was picked. Truth." He said innocently. "And son, don't comment anything about this." He said, turning to Murtagh, who shook his head sarcastically. "I've had enough, seeing you despairing over your life on the Other Side."

"Eragon," Murtagh, said. "Remember that time, when you wanted to kill me?"

"Ah, yes." Eragon answered awkwardly.

"Feel free to do so." His brother finished cynically.

"_You are being so cynical today._" Solembum said. "_I'm so proud._"

"Family problem alert." Angela commented privately with Elva, Solembum and Farica.

"Okay, is it truth you are jealous of Eragon and Brom's relationship?" Arya asked. After thinking one more time, she added. "As a father and son."

"Right… No." Morzan said.

"Cheers!" Murtagh said, faking a smile.

"Why would I be jealous of a boring, happy relationship as theirs?" Morzan asked. "First thing; I don't get jealous." He said, as Brom chuckled and muttered to himself "Of course not." Then, Morzan sited properly, looking at Murtagh. "Secondly; I don't like him." He pointed at Murtagh.

"And I don't like him." His son said.

"Lastly; "relationship" is something really fluffy." He cleared his throat. "I don't like fluffy things."

"A simple "no" would have been enough." Arya said to Islazandí, who agreed, giggling softly.

"Galbatorix, my old friend." Morzan chuckled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, bud." Galbatorix said, after sipping his drink.

"Why did you really torture her?" Morzan said, pointing at Nasuada. "For fun? Were you bored? A lot of free time? I don't know…"

"Here we go again." Nasuada muttered.

"Oh… What an interesting question, actually. But you should know, Murtagh tortured her too." Galbatorix giggled.

"… Just answer the question." The Red Rider said.

"I… Tortured her because I wanted her on my side. What a great job we could do, Nasuada." Galbatorix said, smiling kindly at her.

"I don't think so. If "great job" means killing everyone that opposes you, and controlling people by their minds, no, I don't think so." Nasuada hissed lowly, smiling too.

"What a great partner." Morzan joked. "So kind."

"Don't talk about kindness, Forsworn. You have no moral to do such thing."

"Ouch." Morzan said lowly.

"Nasuada, our new Queen," Galbatorix said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered flatly.

"Kill yourself." Galbatorix smiled.

"Oh…" Nasuada said, trying her best to don't laugh. "No."

"Then remove an article of clothing." He smiled.

"Seriously, say the real dare." Nasuada laughed. "But that was funny, though."

"Galbatorix," Trianna warned. "Don't do that. We agreed to play this game friendly."

Galbatorix groaned. "Fine…"

"But first, apologize." Trianna said authoritatively. "Now."

"You're pride is drowning, friend." Morzan laughed.

"Yours died drowned." Galbatorix hissed. "Nasuada, I'm sorry."

Nasuada smiled. "Fair enough. Now say the true dare."

"I dare you to drink a mug of ale one-time." He smiled.

Nasuada cursed to herself. "Alright. But you guys are the ones who are getting me drunk. Remember that." She said before she went to the bar and walked back to the table.

She sited, looking suspiciously to her mug. Then, everybody started to say "Drink! Drink! Drink!" repeatedly.

She rolled her eyes and drank up. The others cheered when she placed her mug soundly on the table, empty. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, focusing herself. "I'm going to die." She said, supporting her back on the pillowed benches.

"I can't believe you did it!" Orik said, surprised. "Do you drink?"

"No, not at all. Just tonight." She shrugged. "Consider yourself lucky, you may not see me like this again." She smiled.

"Are you okay?" Murtagh asked, laughing.

"Ah… I don't know." She admitted, giggling. "Arya, again, Truth or Dare-" She was about to ask, when the woodened doors, raging soundly, opened once again, when Roran and his wife Katrina entered, hugging each other.

"Roran?" Eragon asked, surprised. They both, Roran and Katrina, walked forwards the round table, and greeted everyone.

"Galbatorix?!" Roran yelled, routing Katrina behind him, protectively. "You are dead! Or were dead? What is he doing here?" He asked, confused. "And Islazandí? I saw you dying? What's happening here?!"

"All the same chanting again? I don't deserve this." Brom grumped to himself, when Trianna started to explain everything, how they were here, for how long, and the rules of their presence.

"So… With the energy of an Eldunarí?" Katrina asked once again.

"Yes." Trianna confirmed. "Do you know "Truth or Dare?", right?" Trianna asked them.

"I know that." Katrina answered, smiling brightly. "I used to play it when I was a kid. You played it too, Roran."

"I have an idea. Can we play it?"

"Sure, have a seat!" Eragon said, getting a place for both of them, between him and Murtagh.

"Whose turn is it?" Arya asked.

"Wait, who are they?" Katrina asked gently, pointing at Morzan and Selena.

"The Forsworn and The Black Hand." Angela said smiling.

"I do have a name!" Morzan inquired.

"Behave yourself, Morzan." Selena repressed him, discreetly.

"Alright. They're Morzan and Selena. Both parents of Murtagh, the Red Rider." Angela announced, giggling at Selena's discomfort. Murtagh waved cynically at her.

"Okay. Thank you for explaining." Katrina thanked politely.

"Ah, can somebody continue the game, please?" Arya asked again, getting annoyed.

"Right. How was I saying, Arya, Truth or Dare?" Nasuada said, smiling to her dare.

"Truth." Arya said. "Again."

"Was Eragon shorter than you, when you met him?" She asked, laughing.

Arya joined them, and started laughing. "Yes, he was. A few inches, nothing more."

"Oh… Now I get when he said that you thought he was childish." Roran said, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm dying of laughter, watch me." Eragon faked a laugh and blushed at embarrassment.

_That's it for chapter 4! I hope you liked this!_

_I'm so sorry it toke more time to update, but I wrote a one-shot about Murtagh and Nasuada, and… I didn't get too much time to write this. _

_If I publish that one-shot, would you be interested in read? I'm a big fan of M&N, so… It's basically an idea of what if Murtagh had stayed for Nasuada coronation. Tell me if you want me to publish that._

_Please, give me some ideas of Truths and Dares and don't forget to review! It helps me a lot. _

_Thanks to a reviewer, who inspired me when Brom had to kiss Morzan. Brilliant idea. _

_Love, AnnaDragonRider. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys!_

_I'm back with a new chapter! _

_I'm sorry if I'm taking a few more days to publish, but… I've been busy, working on other stories, I'm sorry. _

_Oh, and I wrote a One-Shot to Murtagh and Nasuada named "A Matter of Time", please REVIEW, I worked really hard on that. So, if you're an M&N fan, read that, you'll like. _

_Let's move on… _

_Disclaimer: I only own "Ilirea's Drinks" and the plot. Everything else belongs to our beloved author, Christopher Paolini. _

"Katrina, Truth or Dare?" Arya asked, between giggles.

"Truth." Katrina answered kindly smiling. "But, please, be nice to me."

"Of course." Arya said, innocently. "Have you ever had a crush on Eragon?"

"Seriously?!" Eragon asked, leaning his back soundly on the bench. "Stop attacking me!"

"Eragon, that's not the right way to treat a lady." Murtagh joked. "I thought you were nicer and all lovie to Arya."

"I'm not going to reply that." Eragon said. "It's enough having barely everyone in this table shooting me the embarrassing stuff I've done, I don't need my brother saying things like that too."

"I'm going to risk and say that you are a little revolted with this game, are you?" Orik asked, trying not to laugh.

"You tell me?!" Eragon asked sarcastically.

"Relax, take this as a jest, okay?" Angela said.

"It's easy to talk, isn't it?"

"… Yes. But that doesn't mean that you can stand here, grumping around, got it?" She said. "Now, suck it up, and continue the game."

"Fine. But I don't promise anything." Eragon muttered.

"Okay, then." Katrina intervened awkwardly. "Ah, the answer is no, I never had any kind of crush on Eragon."

"Good." Roran said. "That would be weird."

"Galbatorix, Truth or Dare?" Katrina asked shyly, for she was talking to a remorseless murderer.

"I'm surprised." Galbatorix said, chuckling to himself. "I never thought you could choose someone like me."

"Shut up." Roran said.

"Alright! I'm sorry if I offended anyone." Galbatorix said cynically kindly. "I choose dare."

"I dare you to imitate Murtagh, when he was your slave." She smiled.

"Thank you." Murtagh said, cynically. "So sweet."

"Oh… With pleasure." Galbatorix said, as he stood up.

"Is it normal, having suicide thoughts because of this?" Murtagh asked, but nobody was sure if he was being cynical again, or if he was serious.

Galbatorix cleared his throat on propose. "Hi, I'm Murtagh, the super whiny Rider! Galbatorix, do I really have to burn Nasuada? Can you free me? The torture is getting boring, can you stop?! Nobody loves me, my past is guilty of everything! I hate you and Morzan, I'll never forgive you!" Galbatorix said, in a high-pitched tone, making a feminine pose, imitating Murtagh.

"It was nothing like that!" Murtagh yelled. "You're just being an as-"

"If you dare to swear right now, I'll ask Eragon to slap you." Selena repressed, hissing.

"Oh, hell no." Murtagh said, shaking his head. "But still, why are you complaining? You had everything you wanted to, using my life to ruin the others', so stop talking!" He yelled, before a deep silence ran the table.

"Slightly awkward." Trianna muttered. "What if we continue-"

"Awkward?!" Galbatorix shouted suddenly. "I tell you what is awkward,"

"Please, not this again. For God's sake." Orrin said to himself.

"Complaining?" Galbatorix repeated. "I have every right to complain, you little brat! I ask you, one thing, ONE THING, and you start whining about how miserable your life is!"

"Maybe because it was!" Murtagh said, and the silence toke over the moment again. "And I don't whine, that's Eragon's job."

"Hey?!" Eragon said incredulously.

"Sorry, little brother. It's the truth."

"I've had enough, continue, please." Elva said, annoyed.

"Little maid, over there!" Galbatorix yelled, with a cynic smile on his face. "Truth or Dare?" He asked slyly.

"Ah… Truth." Farica answered shyly. "And no, I'm not going to change my mind."

"Very well, then." The former King replied unsatisfied. "How is she," He said, pointing at Nasuada. "When she's stressed?" He smiled evilly.

"Seriously?" Nasuada asked, as she leaned her mug at her lips again.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who's being attacked." Eragon stuttered, giggling.

"Don't try, Eragon."

"Well," Farica said. "… I'm just going to say that Queen Nasuada isn't the kindest person when she's stressing."

"Yes, I know, I don't need a million comments about-" Nasuada started, but King Orrin interrupted.

"Jeez, I know that too!" He said, laughing. "A stressed woman who can use a knife is not properly the safest thing in the world."

"Yeah, how so?" Nasuada said. "You're not the one who got the weight of a rebellion on your shoulders, so shut up." She grumped.

"Alright, calm down." Orrin said defensively. "By God, she needs to calm down." He said to himself, lowly enough to Nasuada her nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm going to kill myself." Nasuada said, placing her head in her hands.

"And that time, when she didn't sleep to complete a plan… The next morning was a blood bath."

"Please, just stop-"

"Oh, and remember that time after the Trial of the Long Knives, when she was almost killing the maid that was doing her stiches?" Orrin asked Farica.

"Yes! I as trying my best not to laugh." Farica answered, turning herself to Orrin, and they started gossip about Nasuada's stress attacks.

The said woman rolled her eyes and drank again. "Children." She muttered. "And yes, I know I'm one of the youngest here, I don't care."

"You can't be that bad." Murtagh said.

"Remember that time in Urû'baen, when I yelled at you?" She asked, and the Red Rider simply nodded.

"Worse than that." She said, and his eyes widened.

"Oh… I got it."

"I actually fear for your maids lives." Angela said blankly.

"You shouldn't. I know how to control myself, unlike some people." Nasuada giggled. "Isn't it, Galbatorix?"

"Shut."

"King Orik, Truth or Dare?" Farica asked, between giggles.

The dwarfish King smiled brightly and toke his mug to his mouth. "Thank you!" He said, sending kisses to the suppose skies. "Dare!" He replied, before having a laughter attack.

"Well, I dare you to hug the Red Rider." She reviled her dare, as Orik stood emotionlessly and Murtagh just sighed.

"What's in your mind?" Selena asked to her son.

"Nothing, but how many people I'd rather spend my evening with." Murtagh replied, sighing again to himself. "Brom, don't comment anything about that phrase."

"Alright." Brom chuckled, muttering things to himself.

"Well, then I suppose I have to, isn't it?" Orik said.

"What?!" Murtagh said, looking to the dwarf. "No, no way, I'm not going to do that, no."

"It's my dare, not yours." Orik said.

"But… You want to hug him?" Arya asked. "Amazing." She smiled, surprised, to herself.

"Ah, no, I don't want to hug him." Orik responded. "But I also don't want to get naked!"

"I can't believe this is happening." Murtagh said. "I swear for my life, if he hugs me more than two seconds, someone is going to die tonight."

"Alright, go on, Orik." Elva said, slightly giggling.

Orik jumped from his seat, ending his drink quickly, before moving to Murtagh's place. The Red Rider was trying to ignore the others' comments, but still, he heard something like "Such a cute couple" or "I've never imagined I could really see those two getting along".

Before Orik could do something, he sighed heavily, as Murtagh. Then, he placed his arms around the Rider, avoiding touching the said one.

"Okay, that's enough." Murtagh said, before pulling the dwarf away.

"Sheesh. That's was a nightmare." Orik muttered, as he went back to his seat. "And I definitely DON'T want to do that again."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you." Murtagh replied, through basically, everyone's hysteric laughter, expect for Islazandí, who just giggled.

"Fírnen, the green dragon. Truth or Dare?" Orik finally asked.

"_I'm going to choose Dare._" He replied.

"Very well." Orik replied, before stealing Eragon's abandoned mug, and drink from it. "I dare you to say what you think about Thorn."

"_Oh… Alright._"

"_Watch it, green one._" Thorn said.

"_Ah… Thorn is… nice, when he wants to,_" Fírnen said, thinking carefully. "_He… He's not the best at making decisions, as his rider. Sorry, Murtagh._"

"… It's okay…" Murtagh said.

"_He… He's a little childish sometimes._" Fírnen ended.

"_Childish?!_" Thorn yelled through everyone's minds. "_I'm much older than you, you dragon's sample!_"

"Thorn!" Murtagh shouted. "You can't say that!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I don't want to start a motherly argument, but the truth is, Thorn's really a little childish." Arya said, defending her dragon.

"Ah, yeah, I know." Murtagh muttered. "But he doesn't." He said, referring to the red dragon.

"_What if I say you two are both childish?_" Saphira said, annoyed by the whole argument.

"_Do you think I care if I'm childish? I can kill you in one second, elf._" Thorn snapped at Arya.

"And this is why elf's and dragons were in a war." Islazandí stuttered to herself.

"Okay, stop!" Angela yelled, through their shouts. "One thing, is arguing about how childish Thorn is,"

"_Hey?!_" Thorn said.

"Other thing," Angela yelled a little louder. "Is discussing historic things, which are far more important than this little disagreement. So, I don't want to hear about the war between elf's and dragons anymore, are we clear?!" She asked, yelling, and receiving frightened nods.

"_Arya, my Rider. Truth or Dare?_" Fírnen asked.

"Dare, Fírnen." Arya answered, smiling.

"_I dare you to hug Eragon, while jumping._"

Arya stood thoughtfully, with a confused and surprised expression on her pale face. "Are you drunk?"

"_I must say I'm not._" Fírnen laughed. "_Let's take this as my sense of humor._"

"_I didn't know you had one._" Thorn stuttered lowly, and Fírnen simply ignored him, as an act of superiority, which made Thorn even more furious.

"I keep asking myself "why"?" Eragon said, obviously amused, for being the target of the game.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Murtagh said, as he stood up and walked to the bar.

"What's wrong with him?" Elva asked.

"I have no idea." Nasuada responded innocently.

Minutes later, the Red Rider went back to the table. "More drinks, happy?" Everyone nodded as an answer to his question.

"So, are you going to do the dare?" Islazandí asked to her daughter. That could, or better, would make the dare look more awkward.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You are still dressed, so, you do have a choice." Orrin remarked.

"Getting undressed in front of my friends, mother, enemies and…" Arya looked over Morzan, Brom and Selena. "Legends, is definitely not an option, sire."

"Now I'm a legend." Morzan chuckled. "See, Murtagh, you'll never be one."

"I'm already one, Morzan." Murtagh grinned.

"Ugh." Galbatorix grumped. "Move on."

Both Arya and Eragon stood up from their seats and looked embarrassed. "This means nothing." Arya warned.

"Of course not." Eragon replied, with hints of sarcasm on his tone of voice. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs, ignoring Fírnen's laughter.

"_Okay, now jump._" The green dragon said.

"This is surely an epic night." Brom said. "Believe me."

Eragon jumped, right before Arya, making their jump look uncoordinated and rather compelling.

"I can't believe this, little brother." Murtagh laughed. "You needed to complete a dare to hug your Arya. This is getting worse."

"Why are you talking?" Morzan spitted. "Don't you remember, you had the Queen…"

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?"

"Since when my daughter is someone's but herself?" Islazandí asked incredulously. "How disrespecting of you, Rider."

"You really don't know him, do you?" Orik stuttered to the former elfin queen privately.

"Ugh, it was just a joke. You elf's don't get the concept of "humor"." Murtagh groaned.

"Watch it." Arya repressed, defending her mother. "And she is right. I'm nobody's, but myself."

"Okay, God." Murtagh said. "I could not live with elf's."

"I'm sure you couldn't." Eragon confirmed, as he moved himself to his respective place.

"This is being more productive than I thought." Selena said brightly. "It's getting both of my sons engaged!"

At this moment, all Murtagh, Nasuada, Eragon and Arya were not really sure how to respond something like Selena's comment, especially coming from Shadeslayer and Kingkiller's mother.

But, instead of an expected awkward silence, Angela and Trianna's laughter filled the air. "Okay, this is awesome." Angela laughed.

"My God, I really missed laughing this hard!" Trianna said, with tears on her eyes, caused by her furious laughter, which only putted both Queens and Riders in an even harder situation.

Soon, Solembum stopped resisting and spread his giggles through the others' minds. "_This is getting better, and better, and better…_"

"Arya, what do you mean "engaged"?" Islazandí asked, surprised. "Since Fäolin, I..."

"Fäolin is dead." Arya said coolly. "Besides, nothing is going on between me and Eragon, and such engagement is not real."

Orik let out a choke of exclamation. "Colder than a stone." He said, before started laughing uncontrollably at his own joke. "Got it? A stone? I'm a dwarf? Genius!"

"Dwarfs are retarder than I thought when they are drunk." Elva said emotionlessly.

"Nothing between us?" Eragon asked carefully.

"Nothing but friendship, Eragon." Arya responded flatly. "Did you think something different?"

"No! Not at all." Shadeslayer replied, before a profound silence fell between them.

"Okay, please, do not make a dramatic scene-" Nasuada started, but Eragon interrupted.

"But would it be too bad if something was really happening between us?"

"No comments." Arya responded simply, but softly, not wanting to hurt Eragon, again.

"Seriously, it's not-" Nasuada tried to talk again, but was interrupted once more.

"No comments?" Eragon asked incredulously. Then, Arya looked at him, with an expression he had never seen is her green eyes.

"Eragon, don't go there." The queen of the Elf's warned again.

"This is going to be bad." Nasuada whispered to herself, as she placed her head in her hands again.

"Every subject seems to be delicate to you! I just ask something and you run from it every time!" Eragon raised his voice.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk about them!" Arya answered, in the same tone.

"It's getting really hard being around you!"

"Enough!" Nasuada yelled through Eragon and Arya's voices. "Don't ruin the night, for it is only its beginning, especially with your stupid argues!"

Eragon shut his mouth and placed himself against the pillowed bench, as Arya did the same, quietly. Nasuada did lead a rebellion for a reason. "Thank you. And don't you dare to stay upset." She hissed.

"I'm not upset." Arya said quietly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Arya, please," Brom said. "Everyone knows you're the more stoic person between us! Even me, and I'm dead."

"I'm not being stoic, I'm being realistic." Arya said back. "These kinds of arguments are not important in my lifetime."

"And you, Eragon?" Nasuada asked authoritatively. "Are you upset?"

"No." The Blue Rider answered shortly. "I don't care about these disagreements."

But the Queen didn't seem too convinced. "I'm not convinced. You better be okay until the end of the night."

"This is why you're horrible with romance." Morzan muttered to Selena, who just gasped.

"Right." Orik said drunkenly, breaking the silence. "Arya, continue the game, please."

"Solembum, Truth or Dare?" The Elvin Queen asked.

"_Truth, but please, stop staring blankly._" The werecat answered. "_It's creepy._"

"Forgive me." Arya apologized, and made her best to look more alive. "Why do you travel with Angela?"

"_You must know that werecats think of humans by boring. But this herbalist seemed everything but boring._" Solembum answered.

"Awn, you're lovely, Solembum." Angela thanked sweetly. "But it's the last time you break my pots of herbs!" She hissed.

"_Yes, of course._" Solembum replied, dispatching her. "_Stronghammer, Truth or Dare?_"

"Truth." Roran answered indifferently.

"_What made you move Carvahall to Surda?_"

Roran smiled to himself at Solembum's question. "Katrina did." Katrina smiled too, and snuggled closer to her husband.

"So in love." Murtagh commented. "It's making me sick."

"I think we're going to see a drunken Murtagh tonight." Eragon said, "face-palming".

"What if?" His brother said. "It's nothing you've never seen before. But still, I do know I'm not completely drunk at the moment."

"Wonderful." Eragon commented sarcastically. "Roran, continue." Eragon instructed and Brom chuckled.

"I told you to stop." Selena repressed discretely.

"Ah… cousin." Roran said awkwardly, referring himself at Murtagh. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth… Cousin." He nodded.

"Truth? Again? This is making a sequel." Galbatorix commented, rather grumping as usual.

"Would you pay to assist a debate about politics and strategies between Galbatorix and Queen Nasuada?" Roran chuckled.

Murtagh didn't react in a different way. "Ah… Yes! That would be epical!"

"Ah, no it wouldn't!" Galbatorix said childishly. "I would win, anyways."

"Yeah, sure…" Nasuada giggled ironically. "Whatever makes you happy." She commented sarcastically.

"Especially when they hate each other." Roran said.

"Okay, I don't hate him!" Nasuada said. "I just think his existence is completely useless and that he only brought pain and suffer to Alagaësia's lives."

"You hate him." Orrin said.

"Yeah, I do." Nasuada admitted.

"I hate you too." Galbatorix made "cheers" with his glass. "The sentiment is mutual."

"Honestly, who wouldn't pay for something like that?" Murtagh said, chuckling. "Trianna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Rider." Trianna answered, still thinking about the debate of Nasuada and Galbatorix.

"I dare you to pretend you're in love with Morzan, until you're chosen again." He grinned, and his father sighed.

"And you still ask me why I hate you?" Morzan questioned incredulously.

"Why do people always do these dares to me?" Trianna said, before taking a deep breath and look over the Forsworn. "Hey, there." She said, winking, and faking her acts.

"Oh, God." Morzan cursed his son between breaths. "I hope you die."

"I hate you too." Murtagh smiled. "Revenge!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I have two different eye colors." Morzan grinned.

"Ah… And?"

"It's cool, so I won the argument."

"I would say "kill yourself", but you are already dead." Murtagh said, provoking his father's temper.

"King Orrin, Truth or Dare?" The sorceress questioned.

_Finally. _

_You have no idea how much this was hard for me to write. Writer's block? Yeah, I guess so. _

_I hope you enjoyed, anyways. It literally toke me forever, and I'm sorry, but my mind got blank. _

_I'm going to be on vacation for a few days, so… I may not post so soon, I'm sorry. _

_It's everything for today, thank you for reviewing! Don't forget to suggest truths and dares, and I see you next time!_

_Bye!_

_AnnaDragonRider. _


End file.
